


Euston Corridor

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, London, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little corner of Peter's patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euston Corridor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



Draw a line between Euston and King's Cross, widen it out to include a few streets either side of the Euston Road, and you've got the Euston Corridor. It's a prime target for terrorists, obviously, but from a magical point of view there's more to it than that.

There, where the discontented thuggery of Somers Town meets the bohemian idealism of Bloomsbury, the trade unions cluster. RMT, NUT, UNISON – a concentration of the hopes and grievances of millions of workers, all swirling around that little patch. It's a powerful formula.

Imagine what a magician could do with something like that.


End file.
